<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prova circostanziale by AThousandSuns1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222102">Prova circostanziale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1'>AThousandSuns1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Porn, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una minilong QuakeRider detective!AU che nessuno aveva chiesto.<br/>I prompt utilizzati vengono dal gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Robbie viene sospeso per una serie di comportamenti impulsivi, e Daisy, che è al massimo dell'efficienza solo quando lavora con lui, ogni sera passa a trovarlo e ragionano insieme fino a notte fonda sui casi più spinosi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La porta si apre prima che Daisy abbia il tempo di bussare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Sei in ritardo» l'ammonisce Robbie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Dammi un attimo per timbrare il cartellino.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lui ridacchia e le fa strada verso la cucina. Stasera indossa una maglietta rossa bucherellata sull'orlo e Daisy non sa dire se si tratti di un miglioramento rispetto alla canotta con le macchie di olio da motore o no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie la becca e un angolo della sua sua bocca si alza appena. «Uno dei vantaggi della sospensione: mi vesto come mi va.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Ti troverò in mutande la prossima volta?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Se è quello che vuoi.» Il tono è leggero, ma la voce di Robbie è bassa e gli graffia la gola per venir fuori, ha uno strano effetto su di lei. Perciò Daisy gli tira un pugno sulla spalla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Piantala.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La cucina è immacolata e per Daisy è fin troppo facile immaginarlo pulire compulsivo nell'attesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Coulson era molto meno arrabbiato oggi.» Sa che Robbie è troppo orgoglioso per chiederle alcunché, ma sa anche che sta impazzendo senza lavoro. Ha bisogno di buone notizie, per quanto piccole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Questa volta non me la farà passare liscia» mugugna il collega mentre si accascia sulla sedia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Risolviamo questo caso.» Gli porge la solita cartellina. «Metterò una buona parola per te.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Per un istante sorride, la provoca. «Non hai paura di finire nei guai venendo qui?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non sto infrangendo il regolamento.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie risponde con un semplice cenno del capo prima di aprire il fascicolo che ha davanti. Legge i progressi fatti - pochi, senza di lui. Lo sanno entrambi, ma nessuno dei due dice qualcosa a riguardo. Si sono incastrati in questa stramba routine serale, però funziona. Sola in ufficio, risolvere un caso è come sbrogliare una matassa e Robbie è bravo a indirizzarla verso i fili giusti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La verità è che questi incontri clandestini li hanno avvicinati più del lavoro d'ufficio, più degli appostamenti, più delle infrazioni al regolamento. Forse perché non </span>
  <em>
    <span>sembra</span>
  </em>
  <span> lavoro, anche se lo è. Lo è, no? Daisy fissa la ciotola con le arachidi sul tavolo. Robbie le odia, ma sa che a lei piace spiluccare quando lavora e gliele fa trovare ogni sera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«È carino da parte tua. Venire qui ogni sera, intendo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy alza lo sguardo e inclina la testa, sorpresa da quelle parole. «È il tuo modo di dirmi che sto diventando troppo invadente?»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie aggrotta appena le sopracciglia. «È il mio modo di ringraziarti. Non sei costretta a farlo.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy si morde le guance ma non riesce a staccare gli occhi da lui. Si è detta tante volte che lo fa per lui perché Robbie ha </span>
  <em>
    <span>bisogno</span>
  </em>
  <span> di questo lavoro, perché senza si sente perso. Daisy lo sa anche se Robbie si chiude in quel suo silenzio e non lascia entrare nessuno. Solo lei.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Non lo faccio solo per te.» Sente il suo sguardo addosso, la curiosità sulla punta della lingua anche se non si azzarda a parlare, così Daisy si schiarisce la voce. «Credevo sarebbe stato bello tornare a lavorare da sola, sai, come facevo prima. Ma… mi sbagliavo. Devo aver perso il mio tocco. O forse mi sono abituata ad avere qualcuno che mi guarda le spalle.» </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quella risposta l'ha preso in contropiede, Daisy se ne accorge dai suoi occhi scuri che paiono volerle leggere l'anima e scoprire il resto dei suoi segreti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La verità è che forse nemmeno lei li conosce tutti.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il ticchettio dell'orologio a muro scandisce i secondi di silenzio tra loro e la cucina pare farsi più piccola, più soffocante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie distoglie lo sguardo per primo, sparpagliando i fogli sul tavolo. «Sarà meglio risolvere questo caso, se vuoi il tuo partner indietro.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy prende un bel respiro e stira le labbra in un sorriso. «Solo se mi porti le noccioline in ufficio.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Affare fatto.»      </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Ti ho visto e ho pigiato velocemente il bottone di chiusura dell’ascensore, tu mi hai visto e mi sei corso incontro e poi ci hai bloccati dentro. “Adesso parliamo.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robbie non parla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Non che sia strano, ma… è strano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie Reyes parla poco, ma le </span>
  <em>
    <span>parla</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dopotutto sono partner, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Devo ancora firmare la pratica di Thompson, ce l'hai lì?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie le passa i fogli senza alzare lo sguardo, la fronte appena aggrottata e i muscoli della mascella tesi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Grazie.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nulla. Viene catapultata ai primi giorni del loro rapporto, quando ancora si stavano studiando e un'elettricità astiosa scorreva tra loro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy decide di non rivolgergli la parola, almeno finché non avrà risolto il mistero del suo broncio, ma una strana morsa le stringe lo stomaco. Abbassa la testa sulle sue scartoffie e tenta di farsi distrarre dalla burocrazia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fine turno, Robbie scatta in piedi senza sistemare la sua scrivania - la sistema sempre - e marcia verso l'ascensore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo vede pigiare impaziente il tasto, ma Daisy s'infila evitando per un soffio le porte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Cosa fai?» sibila quando la vede premere il bottone per bloccarli lì dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, ora si degna di rivolgerle la parola.  «Adesso parliamo.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un sorriso beffardo gli piega le labbra. «Giornata storta.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non mentirmi.» Daisy fa un passo verso di lui. «Siamo una squadra. Posso aiutarti, ma piantala di dirmi cazzate.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non ho bisogno di aiuto.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Si tratta di Gabe?» sussurra Daisy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La voce di Robbie si ammorbidisce appena. «No. Johnson, fai ripartire questo coso.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suona stanco, ma Daisy non cede. «Sputa il rospo e ti faccio uscire.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suoi occhi neri la inchiodano lì dove si trova e d'un tratto l'ascensore pare troppo piccolo. Daisy rabbrividisce, ma non è paura ciò che la fa tremare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non hai di meglio da fare?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il suo tono è come uno schiaffo e Daisy ricorda che è incazzata con lui. «E questo che vorrebbe dire?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie incrocia le braccia e si appoggia alla parete, lontano dal pannello, e il più lontano possibile da lei. «Dovrai uscire da qui, prima o poi. Hai un appuntamento, o sbaglio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E da quando ti interessa-» Daisy ammutolisce. Deke è passato a trovarla, prima. Lei ha riso alle sue solite stupidaggini, gli ha offerto un caffé e ha accettato il suo invito. «Non è un appuntamento» scandisce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non sono affari miei.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Allora perché ti comporti come se lo fossero?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie, per la prima volta da quando sono lì dentro, distoglie lo sguardo da lei. «Scusami.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quell'idiota non smette mai di sorprenderla. «Non voglio delle scuse, voglio che mi parli.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Apri, o farai tardi.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Vieni qui e fallo ripartire tu questo dannato ascensore.» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie le si avvicina come un predatore e finge indifferenza, ma la piccola ruga sulla fronte lo tradisce; è la stessa che si forma quando lavora a un caso difficile, o quando guarda Gabe di sottecchi, la colpa che lo corrode. Così vicino. Daisy sa che lo sta solo immaginando, ma può sentire il suo calore, perché lo conosce già. L'ha conosciuto durante tutte le notti che hanno passato nella piccola cucina di Robbie, fianco a fianco, ad arrovellarsi sui casi, quando Coulson l'ha sospeso. Alza lo sguardo su di lui, e sa che sta pensando la stessa cosa. Le dita di Daisy paiono formicolare, un desiderio sottile affiora, la scalda, aizzato da tutte le parole che non si sono detti, che non si stanno dicendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy gli afferra il braccio prima che Robbie raggiunga il tasto; troppa stoffa li separa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Non è un appuntamento.» Daisy cerca i suoi occhi. «Non è… Deke è un amico.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«E io cosa sono?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quel sussurro la graffia, la voce roca le fa venire voglia di zittirlo, così lo fa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy gli si aggrappa, le unghie che affondano nelle sue spalle, e si alza sulle punte dei piedi per rubargli un bacio; si aspetta uno strattone, un richiamo, invece Robbie la schiaccia contro la parete. Daisy sente la sua erezione contro il fianco e annaspa senza fiato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potrebbe sbarazzarsi dei pantaloni e avvinghiarsi alla sua vita, farsi sollevare e muoversi su di lui, ma…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie lotta con i jeans attillati di Daisy, riesce ad abbassarli appena oltre i fianchi e si abbandona a un sospiro frustrato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy ridacchia e decide di voltarsi, i palmi schiacciati sui pannelli e le gambe dischiuse per quanto glielo permettono i pantaloni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le mani callose di Robbie si appropriano subito dei suoi fianchi e Daisy si volta a baciarlo, gli occhi chiusi. Può sentire la cinta che fruscia e qualche momento dopo l'erezione di Robbie preme contro la sua pelle. Daisy inarca la schiena e Robbie affonda le dita nei suoi fianchi, si avvicina un po' a ogni spinta. Le morde il lobo, poi il collo, soffoca i gemiti contro la sua pelle; la barba sfatta fa rabbrividire Daisy, che si schiaccia contro di lui, lo insegue e poi fugge. È questo che fanno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie l'abbraccia, c'è calore intorno a lei, dentro di lei. I muscoli si tendono ed è sul punto di mormorare il nome di Robbie, ma si morde la lingua e guida la sua mano tra le proprie cosce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pressione giusta la fa scattare, getta indietro la testa e si costringe a soffocare ogni gemito quando l'orgasmo la travolge. Robbie la raggiunge, le unghie che affondano nella carne e il respiro mozzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daisy posa la fronte contro il metallo e fa del suo meglio per ridarsi un contegno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Che gran casino.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>